Pourquoi, telle est la question
by jane9699
Summary: Parfois, il n'y a pas de bonne solution à appliquer. Parfois, vous faites juste ce que vous pouvez.


La vie est quelque chose de si compliqué. Vous voulez toujours prendre les meilleures décisions, pour tout le monde. Mais la vérité est qu'on fait seulement ce que l'on peut, et que certaines choses nous échapperont toujours.

Peter, Harry, Gwen et Felicia pourraient vous en dire quelque chose.

En devenant Spiderman, Peter avait d'abord voulu venger son oncle. Sa cause s'était transformée en vocation.

Peter voulait le meilleur, pour tout le monde. Pour Gwen. Pour sa tante. Pour son oncle, qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Pour Harry. Il avait voulu les protéger de lui et du danger qu'il représentait.

Il avait juste aggravé les choses.

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Harry après toutes ces années, Peter avait senti ressurgir des souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir oublié. Leur amitié s'était rappelée à sa mémoire, le déboussolant, le bouleversant. Chacun avait tracé son chemin et était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'avaient-ils encore en commun?Malgré l'affection qu'ils se portaient, il fallait le reconnaître, ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Peter n'était plus celui qu'Harry avait connu.

Harry espérait retrouver son ami.

Peter ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il espérait.

Harry aimait-il vraiment Peter? Ou se raccrochait-il à une image d'un passé révolu?

Les sentiments restaient-ils, après toutes ces années?

Qui saurait le dire?

Peter aimait Gwen.

Harry avait besoin de lui.

Peter se sentait dépassé, et après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, il avait sûrement perdu un peu de son humanité.

Gwen était son présent.

Harry?Il ne savait pas. Lorsqu'il le voyait, il avait la sensation de plonger dans un océan bleu, et en même temps il ne savait pas s'il ressentait quoique ce soit à son égard.

Harry n'avait rien fait pour mériter ses malheurs, et la froideur de Peter. Mais il n'avait plus confiance en l'humanité, et il ne connaissait plus Harry. Lui révéler son secret était un risque qu'il n'était pas prêt à prendre, et lui ouvrir son cœur était quelque chose qu'il se sentait incapable de faire. Pourtant, il y arrivait bien avec Gwen, alors pourquoi pas lui?

Étaient-ce ses yeux suppliants?La sensation qu'il était important pour lui, trop important justement?Sa fragilité qui lui faisait peur, lui rappelant ses propres démons?

Pourquoi?

Parfois, on n'a aucune réponse.

Harry était seul, malgré son argent et son nom. Ils ne lui apportaient pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment obtenir.

Harry désirait seulement que quelqu'un le voit un jour pour ce qu'il était, le prenne par la main, et lui montre le soleil. Lui transmette cette chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et qu'il se sentait incapable de demander.

Peter. Gwen. Felicia. Tant de gens qu'il avait abordé, avec son éternel sourire.

Harry manipulait-il les gens, ou voulait-il seulement être aimé? Personne ne le savait, et vous ne pouvez pas demander aux gens de lire vos intentions. Ils se lassent, ont la sensation d'être juste des pions. Quand vos intentions sont troubles, ils le sentent et se méfient. Ils écoutent leur instinct et s'enfuient. Peter n'avait pas compris Harry. Peter s'était enfui.

Harry provoquait son propre malheur.

Il était complexe, et sombre, et torturé. Il souriait faussement, il aimait vraiment. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment, pas même Peter. Personne n'était à l'aise en sa présence, sauf peut-être son assistante. Sa solitude le détruisait, le tuait à petit feux.

Harry voulait qu'on l'aime, et Harry était juste riche. Pour la foule, ce qu'il était n'importait pas. Seul comptait son argent.

Harry Osborn, fils de Norman Osborn, nouveau dirigeant d'Oscorp Industries. Jeune. 21 ans. La nouvelle attraction des médias.

Tout ça ne servait à rien. A rien. _A rien. Sa vie était un putain de vide._

Harry Osborn avait appris à survivre, et Harry Osborn n'avait personne. Harry Osborn était seul. Violent. Désespéré. Mauvais. Manipulateur. Mystérieux. Amoureux. Généreux. Observateur.

Ou le croyait-il?

Sa bouteille ne comptait pas.

Felicia Hardy attendait désespérément qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Elle ferait tout pour lui, dont l'aider à survivre, même si cela signifiait sacrifier son poste à Oscorp. Ses efforts. Sa réputation. Sa vie.

Personne ne voyait Felicia, et Felicia ne voyait qu'Harry. Cet imbécile égoïste, qui voulait toujours ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, et qui ne comprenait pas que le bonheur était juste en face de lui. _Pourquoi? _Pourquoi la séduire pour l'ignorer ensuite, et la regarder de nouveau dès qu'elle pouvait lui être utile? Était-il désespéré de survivre, ou un égoïste détruit?

Malheureusement, il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler.

Et d'autres que vous devez absolument maîtriser.

Comme l'attraction envers un homme qui n'est pas le vôtre.

Le désir que Gwen avait ressenti dans cet ascenseur, elle tentait de l'oublier. Elle était avec Peter. Elle l'aimait.

Harry Osborn était juste un inconnu. Un papillon brillant qu'elle devait éradiquer de son esprit, pour sa survie.

Comme Peter tentait d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait face à Harry lorsque celui-ci le regardait, Gwen tentait de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien à se pardonner.

Parfois, Felicia se demandait pourquoi elle restait.

Et Harry tentait d'oublier qu'il mourrait.

Parfois, il n'y a pas de bonne décision à prendre.

Parfois la solution est juste en face de vous. Mais si vous n'osez pas la prendre, qu'est ce qui vous reste?

Peter aurait dû dire à Harry qu'il était Spiderman. Lui ouvrir son âme.

Harry aurait dû cesser de boire. Partir loin de son entreprise. Demander de l'aide.

Gwen aurait dû questionner sa vie.

Felicia aurait dû s'enfuir de ce cauchemar. Se préserver.

Mais on sait tous que ce n'est jamais aussi simple.

La vie passe, et on fait ce qu'on peut. On gère les choses au mieux, et souvent on échoue. Parfois on réussit. Quand on voit la lumière, on se demande quand reviendra le noir. On se prend à espérer que la chaleur dure. On oublie parfois à quoi elle ressemble, et on attend désespérément qu'elle revienne. A un moment, on réalise qu'on l'a peut-être vraiment entre nos mains, et on peine à le croire. On a toujours peur de s'effondrer de nouveau, et qu'elle parte. On vit par dessus un trou béant, et le grand jeu est de ne pas tomber dedans.

Harry, Gwen, Felicia et Peter faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais parfois ce n'est juste pas assez.

Et parfois, la solution est juste devant nous.

Gwen était la lumière de Peter, et Harry celle qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il avait bien voulu le voir.

Harry aurait pu être lumineux sans ce passé qui le rongeait.

Felicia aurait pu le faire briller, s'il l'avait accepté. S'il l'avait aimé.

Harry et Gwen étaient une chose qui n'existeraient jamais, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Ou était-ce le contraire?

Dans la vie, on ne sait jamais.

On emprunte des chemins, et on avance, on fait marche arrière, on tourne sur nous-même.

On doit accepter que notre vie change, évolue, tout comme les gens; et qu'à des moments on doit les laisser partir. Qu'ils ne sont plus ceux qu'on a connu, et qu'on ne reviendra jamais à ce qu'on avait avant. Qu'il y a des nouvelles personnes devant nous, et que ce sont elles qu'on doit suivre. Que nos anciens amis peuvent le rester, si on accepte qu'on a tous changé. Que parfois, ce n'est juste pas assez.

Et ça fait mal, et ça nous brûle de l'intérieur, et on a envie de pleurer, de s'effondrer par terre et d'hurler, comme Harry lorsqu'il est seul dans sa tour le soir; mais la vie est faite de changements, et elle tourne, comme un cercle, et on tourne jusqu'à en avoir le tournis; mais c'est ce qu'est la vie, un putain de cercle sinueux, et si vous ne l'acceptez pas, vous tomberez, comme Harry lorsqu'il boit pour oublier.

Harry aurait-il dû accepter de laisser partir Peter, ou auraient-ils pu créer quelque chose de nouveau?

Gwen aurait-elle dû se lancer?

Felicia aurait-elle dû comprendre que parfois, il faut laisser tomber?

Que faire lorsque vous mourrez, et que vous refusez de l'avouer, et que toutes vos ressources ne peuvent pas vous aider?

Que faire lorsque vous savez que ce que vous supplie votre ami de lui donner va le tuer?

Que faire lorsque vous êtes aussi transparente qu'un fantôme pour celui que vous aimez?

Que faire lorsque vous sentez votre éthique vous quitter?Et que ça vous _plait?_

_Parfois, il n'y a aucune solution miracle à donner…_

_Faites votre choix, et alors vous verrez..._

Quand vous avez oublié que vous avez un cœur, et que des yeux bleus océan et quelques mots chuchotés vous font perdre votre rationalité, méticuleusement préparée?

Quand ils vous font oublier l'homme que vous aimez, quand vous ne pouvez même pas les regarder, parce que vous avez honte de la peine que vous y voyez?

Quand vous aimeriez qu'ils vous voient, quand vous en êtes désespérée?

Toutes ces personnes reliées à Harry, et tous ces destins brisés…

Il ne s'agit pas juste d'aimer...

_Les choix que vous ferez..._


End file.
